


Tinge of Green

by pajama_cats



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Omega Ruby & Alpha Sapphire | Pokemon Omega Ruby & Alpha Sapphire Versions
Genre: Fluff, Jealousy, M/M, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-25
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-15 17:06:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29687160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pajama_cats/pseuds/pajama_cats
Summary: Steven was one to never get jealous, although when it came to his love interest getting flirted with then that was a different story.
Relationships: Leo | Wes/Tsuwabuki Daigo | Steven Stone
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7





	Tinge of Green

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ben4kevin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ben4kevin/gifts).



> Requested by ben4kevin, some jealous Steven which was interesting to write considering he's normally always so composed. Hopefully this turned out okay and thanks for reading!

Usually Steven wasn’t one to get jealous, never really has been or had anything to be jealous of.    
  
Everything life had to offer he eventually earned or was given to by his father. Even stones he didn’t have that others possessed didn’t make him jealous and only fueled his desire to go search for his own to add to his growing collection. When it came to people there was hardly anyone he’d want to feel that way towards, always collected and pleased to meet anyone who had the same inner beauty as a stone did.    
  
It’s not until one day he’s in his apartment watching Alain fawn over Wes that he starts to feel the green eyed monster begin to come out. Perhaps fawn wouldn’t be the right choice of word, but seeing Alain lean a little too close to Wes, constantly touch his wrist in an eager manner, and watch Wes when the other wasn’t looking made Steven an absolute wreck on the inside.   
  
Whenever he usually got asked out or was pursued by enamoured fans he was quick to politely rebuff them, always having his mind set on business or his own interests until that fateful day Wes captivated him the moment he laid his eyes on him. Wes on the other hand hardly ever noticed when anyone was hitting on him, whether it be subtle or not. Well, when it was more than obvious he tended to shut the person down as quick as he could with clear disinterest.   
  
Maybe he’s just overreacting. All they were really doing was discussing strategies at the kitchen table, idly eating while going over past rematches they had to help improve themselves for future battles. Even their Pokemon were merely enjoying a meal together, small cries and noises heard from where they rested in the kitchen. Alain and Wes both had a passion for battling, though more so Alain when he usually seeked out any trainer that had a mega stone in their inventory. However it wasn’t a mega stone that caught Alain’s attention to Wes and Steven can’t help but feel uneasy over the fact. Wes is a talented trainer, he’s used to people awestruck over him— like Wally, a perfect example of someone who always had stars in his eyes when he ran into Wes.    
  
A comforting thought, though the way his Metagross nudges him indicates even his own Pokemon knows how agitated he is on the inside. His shoulders slump down as he gives a small shake of his head, patting Metagross on its head as a way of silently reassuring it.  _ There’s nothing to it, perhaps I’m just assuming— _   
  
“I didn’t know you also had a Charizard! I’d love to see ‘em one day,” Alain inches closer, a growing smile on his lips and his hand nearly resting on Wes’s, a little too close for Steven’s comfort. “Maybe we can—”    
  
“Here you go!” Steven interrupts, two cups of hot Litwick cocoa in his hands that are set down on the table a little too harshly. Alain flinches, hand retreating back to his side of the table, hesitant to take his drink. Fortunately Wes didn’t notice, or brushed it off, instead happily taking his cup too caught up in wanting to down his drink considering it was one of his favorites. “I couldn’t help but overhear some of your discussion. Remember that time we took on those Aqua and Magma admins with both of our Metagross’s, Wes?”    
  
“Isn’t that when we finally reunited?” Wes beams, expression softening into one of fondness. It makes Steven start to feel at ease, heart doing a small flip by the fact that them getting to meet once again was something Wes was more focused on than the battle itself. “It was a thrilling battle, especially the idea that both our Pokemon were more concentrated on protecting each other. Seems like a lot of our double battles tend to go that way.. Nice to know you’re looking out for me.”    
  
Steven can feel warmth gush to his face, highly aware that he has two sets of eyes on him and settles for distracting himself with Metagross, the lifesaver and mind reader, who decided to rest itself beside him. As if encouraging him to be more bold, Metagross makes a small grunt, eyeing Wes and giving Steven a small nod.    
  
It took a bit of courage, typically almost always voicing his thoughts to Wes, and he raised his head back up to Wes, unaware of the unreadable expression on Alain’s face. In a soft tone he replies, “I’ll  _ always  _ look out for you Wes, no matter what. I couldn’t ask for a better partner.”   
  
The cup Wes held nearly falls out of his hands, the cocoa he was casually sipping almost spilt onto the table, fortunately saved by Metagross’s Psychic to keep it from falling on him. His face is almost as warm as the hot beverage is and Steven can’t help but quietly laugh at the reaction.    
  
_ How could he possibly be so cute?  _ _   
_ _   
_ Maybe Alain could be considered a rival, though he’d like it if he didn’t have to be so wary when it came to someone enamoured with Wes, aware that nobody can truly control how they feel. Still.. It’s him who’s been with Wes the longest in Hoenn, always by his side, taking care of him when he became ill due to not being used to the temperature difference, seeing Wes at his most vulnerable and day by day learning something new about the mysterious trainer from Orre. Not so mysterious as when he knew him months ago, growing closer and closer to Wes.    
  
And apparently only he could bring out such flustered reactions from Wes as well. He’d rather not compete and instead let Wes’s heart decide which way it wanted to go, having comfort in the thought of being someone Wes could truly rely on.    
  
One day he hopes Wes will share the same level of fondness Steven has for him now.


End file.
